Beauty and the Ox-man
by Katie Krazy
Summary: F!hawke / Arishok pairing. What if when the Arishok asked for Isabella for her theft, Hawke offers herself instead of dueling him? Starting at black powder promise , some in game retelling but mostly stuff I made up. Game, characters and places (apart from a few) all owned by Bioware, I just enjoy the tale and wanted more options! R&R! (read and rate.) Much love, katie. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Ox-man**

**F!hawke / Arishok pairing. What if when the Arishok asked for Isabella for her theft, Hawke offers herself instead of dueling him? Starting at black powder promise , some in game retelling but mostly stuff I made up. Game, characters and places (apart from a few) all owned by Bioware, I just enjoy the tale and wanted more options! R&R! (read and rate.) Much love, Katie.**

**Chapter 1 : Qunari magic and ignorant dwarves.**

Hawke stopped before the gates of the Qunari compound, her eyes traveling over the massive gates before shifting to the large Qunari that stood outside with his arms crossed. Only now in arms reach of the Ox-man, did Hawke realize just how tiny she really was compared to them. "I have business with a Dwarf he said to come here and speak with your leader." Hawke spoke with a firm authoritative voice, one she had perfected somewhere within the past three years of leading her merry band of misfits across the free marches.

"Yes, the short mouth, enter if you must Baas." The Qunari spoke without even looking at her, Hawke bit her tongue knowing arguing with the guard would just make her unwelcome, and the promise of coin had made her stay her hand.

Walking into the compound she was flanked by Varric and Fenris, Isabella had hurried to scurry off down to the docks saying that now as she had the chance she would see the boats.

"Ah there she is now, my partner. " the dwarf spoke hurriedly as Hawke approached, she bit down on her tongue once more, some part of her wanted to punch him in his face.

With a slight bow she looked up at the massive hulking form that would be the leader of the compound, her eyes wandered over his face down to his shoulders to the warpaint on his chest. A hum of appreciation left her lips before she could stop it, a chuckle from Varric made her clear her throat and look up to the giant Ox-man who was now looking at her curiously.

"The Dwarf fantasized the deal between us." the Qunari spoke his eyes never leaving Hawkes as he spoke.

"Any advice?" Hawke turned hr head to Fenris but her eyes stayed glued to those of the Arishok, she had no intention of losing this staring contest , or whatever it was that was going on between them.

"The Qunari do not abandon a debt.." Fenris spoke loud enough for the Arishok to hear "I humbly request clarification from the Arishok."

"The Qun from an elf, I have a growing lack of disgust for you. There is no coin to be had here, leave. " The Arishok spoke, he was interested in this woman who stood defiant before him, where many had trembled in fear. His eyes wandered over her petite frame, even in her steel armor she was barely as wide or as tall as one of his legs, his eyes traveled to the weapon of her choosing, and interesting choice for a woman. A massive two handed sword, it glimmered in the suns rays even tho the wear on the handle had shown it had seen its fair share of battle.

"The we have wrongfully inserted ourselves in your affairs, would you have us kill this dwarf?" as Fenris spoke the dwarf cowered, the Arishok dismissed the death of the Dwarf, his death was meaningless.

"Not so fast Javaris." Hawke all but growled grabbing the small Dwarf by his collar "You made promises to me, a sum of money." A glimmer passed the Arishoks eye, one none could read as he watched Hawke threaten the dwarf, he decided now to interfere.

"Dwarf you made imaginary bargains on my behalf, you shall pay on my behalf!" as he roared and his men stood the Arishok expected to see a flicker of fear in Hawke, even the smallest amount would have sufficed, but what he got was unexpected.

With his qunari senses much more enhanced than that of a human, as he growled at the Dwarf the scent of woman arousal his his nose, his eyes traveled to Hawke, she stood with the slight tint of red in her cheeks, pulse pounding near her throat.

Oddly this pleased the Arishok, he watched as she subtly took deep breaths in and out of her nose to calm herself, sitting back in his chair he relaxed and looked up at the three oddly paired people before him "There is no more coin to be had here, Panahadan."

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"Arishok, the woman you had us track is not in the city, according to many she has left on an expedition into the deep roads, to seek fortune." Asaad spoke standing before him in his tent, the Arishok nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.

The woman known as Hawke had plagued his mind, and the little information he had managed to gather on her was not enough, she was as close to a sell-sword as a person could get in this city, but even tho she was seeking coin she did not accept it everywhere. Rumors flew of her giving money to the young hungry Urchins on the street, or how she always could be heard arguing with her mother telling her that no man was going to tame her.

That thought pleased the Arishok, the thought that this Hawke had not mated. He growled lowly in his throat, he should not care if this human had mated, but he did. His eyes traveled to the horizon, his thoughts on Par-Vollen , but somehow they always returned to her. She was in the deep roads, could she be injured? would she even come back alive? It worried the Arishok that he felt the urge to go drag her back to the city, the urge to keep her under a watchful eye.

Days turned into weeks, the longer she was gone the more worried the Arishok became, he paced the compound now and then before setting into his normal seat. The Arishok knew his men thought he was angry over their stolen tome, in part he was, but it was mainly fear because Hawke had not yet returned.

It was late one evening when the Arishok sat in the shadow along the wall watching out over the sea, no humans below would see him here, they couldn't. A small sound , a choking sound caught his ears, turning and straining his eyes he saw her there, by herself on her knees. This was the first time he had seen Hawke in over two months, the first time he had seen her without her armor.

In her hands was a decorated box, the choking sound he heard were sobs leaving her lips. The Arishok growled as his chest tightened , he wanted to tear out the throat of whomever did this to her. Creeping down the walkpath from the wall to the dock he put his back against a rock close enough to hear her.

"I did not protect you sister, my dearest Bethany I am so sorry.." her words were spoke softly as another sob left her lips "I should not have taken you down there, I should have left you home with mother." Peering around the rock the Arishok watched as her hands left the box and she picked up a book, she took a deep breath before she opened the old warn pages and began to speak, what he heard stopped his heart and made him wonder more about the mystery that was hawk.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." (Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun.) Hawke took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Bethany you were Ben-Hassrath even if you were Saarebas.." she bowed her head as she opened the box standing on the edge of the dock " Ebost to the Aban.." she lifted the box in the air allowin the wind to carry Bethany off to the sea. (aban: Sea , Ebost: Return, Ben-hassrath : heart of many. Sarebas: mage.)

The Arishok watched as she fell to her knees, the proud woman who knew held the Qunari book of prayers close to her heart as she wept, there was no sign of her companions which meant she had wished to suffer in silence, the true heart of a warrior.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hawke growled at people like a rabid beast the next day, whispering apologies that they didnt mean, none of them knew her sister to throw around her name in such a way. She had secured her secret book inside of the chest in her room, before heading out to meet with the Arishok, she had recieved a letter speaking on a matter of the black powder he had refused to sell.

She had decided to bring Fenris, Varric and Sebastian with her today, the prince had his head too far up the makers ass to breath, but he was a great shot with his bow should the need arise.

When she approached the compound her noticed two things differently, one was the guards actually nodded at her as she passed them, two they readily opened the gates for her as she walked up the steps.

"Who died?" she whispered to Fenris who chuckled slightly in response.

"They have a greater respect for you now, why I do not pretend to know." Hawke groaned and punched Fenris in the arm lightly before walking up the massive stone steps towards the Arishok. She had put her feelings about Bethanys death to the back of her mind, she had sent her off with a warriors grace and that was all she could do.

"Hawke, when we last met I did not know your name, i did not care to." The Arishok spoke before leaning forward on his chair , his eyes boring into hers with interest "But you have changed your fortune, and the Qunari have not." Once again the Arishok shifted so he was sitting back, folding his massive arms across his chest. Hawke eyed the rippling in his muscles, the way every movement made them flex and roll, she hummed slightly but covered it by clearing her throat.

"You wished to speak with me.." her voice came out more husky than she had hoped, Varric began to whisper to Fenris about writing this in his book, Sebastian was holding back a chuckle at the two.

A small smirk graced the Ox-mans face, it pleased him to know he still had this affect on her, the way none of her other male counterparts had. "A thief came under darkness to steal what he thought was the formula for the black-powder, he has wrong it was a formula for Gentlaak, a.." The Airshok was not sure whether to be upset or proud when she interrupted him.

"It is a powerful Qunari poison." Hawke turned her head to Varric beside her "Go, find what you can on Javaris we will search for him in the morning." She turned back to the Arishok her expression unreadable "What would you have me do when i catch the thief, am I to kill him on sight, or bring him to meet the demands on the Qun?"

The Arishok felt pride swell in his chest , she wanted to know if the Qun wanted death or payment, he watched as a few of his men had began to give her lustful glances, he did not blame them, she was a fierce warrior and her children would be a great asset and power to the Qun, the beast within him was jealous, and wanted them not to look at what he had wished to claim.

"Kill the Thief, he signed his own death when he dared steal from us." the Arishok spoke as if it was a command, Hawke nodded once and spun around on her heel stopping only a few feet away.

"I will start in tomorrow Arishok, for my heart is in mourning this day, but I will find this thief for you Kadan." she spoke the last part quietly but every Qunari in the compound had heard as she walked away.

The Arishok sat for the first time in his life speechless, she always confused him but her words always rang true, no other would kill his men then come and tell him about it , no other would stand up to the viscount and demand he tell the Arishok the truth, and no other would call him Kadan. He looked around at his men in the compound as she walked down, each one bowed their head or nodded at her in respect as she passed, it seemed like yesterday she was nothing to them , and today she was all he heard whispers about.

"Ashaad." The Arishok commanded in a deep voice, three men instantly stood before him ready for his demands "Find that mercenary Mavaris, tell him to follow her tonight, I wish to know more about this woman who knows the Qun." The three men nodded before heading out from the compound on their mission, the Arishok once again sat on his perch his mind flooded with all things Hawke.

xoxoxoxoooxoxox

Hawke downed another gulp of her ale as she stared at her cards at their usual table in the hanged man , Varric, Fenris and Anders sat around with her in a friendly betting game of Wicked grace, Isabella had taken Merril to the blooming rose in hopes of breaking her of her innocent modesty.

"I'm out of coin damn it Hawke." Fenris growled as he dropped his cards on the table, a peel of laughter left Varrics lips as he watched the triumphant grin appear on Hawkes face.

"I know that grin... we are in for it now." Anders all but groaned, Fenris sat forward placing his elbows on the table as he interlaced his fingers.

"Alright then we make one final bet, If I win the next hand you have to run from here to the docks stark naked, then back here." Hawkes grin never left her face as she watched Fenris gulp.

"And if I win?" Fenris asked raising a brow.

"I will do the same." Hawke responded with a small shrug of her shoulder, the table errupted into hoots and hollers, as Varric dealt out the next hand only to Fenris and Hawke.

"This is going to be great, the only time I will ever see Hawke naked other than my dreams.." Anders huffed with a small smile on his lips. It was no secret he loved Hawke, he made it known and she had rejected him, Hawke held no love for the mages, the only one she ever cared for was Bethany, and she still did not see eye to eye with her on most things magic.

Hawke looked at her cards and wanted to stomp her feet and put a hole in the table, her hand was horrible not even a pair, looking up at Fenris she saw the smirk on his face as they counted to three both laying out their cards. "Royal flush." Fenris smirked as it was Hawkes turn to gulp, she nodded once before standing up slowly dropping her equipment on Varrics table.

"You are going to do it now?" Fenris asked raising a brow, Anders head shot up and his eyes fixed on Hawke, Varric chuckled watching her as well as he sipped his ale. The fates must have hated her because as she began to strip Merril and Isabella walked in behind her.

"Oh i miss the one night you play for clothes.." Isabella all but pouted until Varric took it upon himself to tell her of the bet, Isabella grinned widely and sat back on the table watching Hawke as she stripped.

Hawke stepped out of the hanged man, whistles and cat calls followed her as the brisk air hit her skin "Stupid bet.." she grumbled as she looked back at her companions, Anders was flush , Varric winked, Isabella blew her a kiss, and Merril buried her face in her hands. "Its now or never." she told herself as she sprinted off as fast as she could.

"Shes doing what?!" The Arishok said louder and angrier than he had meant to, the Mercenary had explained her bet with her partners, how she was going to be passing the compound soon with no clothing on her person. "Thank you, you can go." He dismissed the Mercenary quickly, once he was out of the compound the Arishok made his way up onto the wall, where he could see her but she could not see him and waited.

True to the word of the sell sword, the heavy quick pounding of feet could be heard in the distance, his breath ccaught in his throat as she ran past in the cool nights air. On her back was a tattoo , one of a giant iron bird , the symbol of her house, it was red like the warpaint those of the Qun would wear on their chest and faces. With her hair down she looked much more feminine, it swished about in the wind as her lith form stopped on the dock, he growled lowly in appreciation of her form, he committed this image of her to his memory.

xoxoxoxoxoxoox

The next morning Hawke set off to find the thief of the gentlok poison, it was not Javaris it was a crazy elven women who said it was not right that her people had abandoned the maker, but Hawke could not blame them for she too wished to convert to the Qun, for now she had read their writings and did as the books said she should.

When she approached the qunari compound she couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks as a few of the Ox-men eyes her with hunger "Seems you gave quite a show last night." Fenris mused from beside her, she blushed even more, she had forgotten that she had ran by here stark naked, she had thought that maybe they would not have noticed her.

"So it seems I was wrong about our thief." The Arishok spoke as his eyes wandered over her form, he pictured what he had seen the night prior, he could not stop himself from wanting to see it again.

"So it seems, it was a zealot , she accused you of converting her people, she is dead." Hawke watched the hunger growing in the Arishoks eyes, she felt tiny under his gaze, she had never once felt tiny before. Before the Arishok could speak one of his soldiers approached whispering something in his ear, he nodded once turning back to Hawke with a sigh.

"IT seems your viscount has something to speak with you about, Panahedan Hawke." he watched as she retreated, watched the sway of her hips with a hunger that he had never felt before.

xoxoxoxooxox ( Skip to the night of the challenge) oxoxoxoxox

The Arishok stood there on top of the Viscounts dead body, his eyes roaming the crowd that had formed around him, he did not plan on it being this way, but they had not heeded his warnings, his people had been injured and killed for what? a war for their god.

When the doors opened he gripped his sword, he knew this day would come, but was he ready? Hawke strolled into the room her companions in tow, he watched her the way she watched him, examining each other, sizing each other up.

"I have expected this Hawke, you are Basalit-an, no other in this city commands such respect, but tell me where is the Tome?" He watched as she stepped out before him, telling her companions to hang back.

"One of my own took the Tome, we had went to retrieve it and she stole it for this I am sorry." She watched as the Arishok took a deep breath.

"Your partner has been known, your admission is welcome." he watched her , her hand stayed on her weapon, she was smart and ready, this was not the first time he had seen her as a warrior and not just a woman "Where is the tome now?"

The doors burst open and in walked a disgusting form of woman, the Arishok growled an angry growl "I can answer that." in her hands sat the tome , Isabella handed the tome to the Arishok and quickly retreated behind Hawke for protection "You will see that it is ... mostly undamaged."

"Isabella you came back?" Hawke questioned , eyes wide , the Arishok now realized she had not expected the scantly dressed woman to return.

"this is your damned influence Hawke.." Isabella replied with a huff, " I was halfway to the next city when i realized i had to turn around, then i had to get through all this damned fighting."

Hawke turned to the Arishok and watched him with calculating eyes "I will take the tome and the thief, and we shall leave kirkwall."

Gasps could be heard and Isabella looked to Hawke with fear in her eyes, never once had Hawke seen fear in the pirate, not in the past four years of knowing her.

"I can not let you have her." Hawke spoke like a true leader, she was willing to risk her life for her own, even if she had lied and stole, another thing the Arishok loved and hated about the woman before her.

"Perhaps you could duel for her." Fenris spoke up suddenly.

"You do not know the Qun as well as you think elf if you think I would duel a woman." The Arishok spoke , he watched as Hawkes grip tightened on her sword.

"It was you who called her Basalit-an, that means she is worthy." Fenris spoke again without question he was right, the Arishok cursed himself mentally for using the words on her, for calling her that before he knew the outcome.

"I could go in her place." Hawke spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear, everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes "Would you accept me in her place, I am surely a better gift to the Qun than a whore who steals."

The Arishok looked to the woman who had stolen their tome, he watched as she still cowered allowing her leader to take the fall for her actions, Hawke was correct she would be a greater asset to the Qun, but the Arishok had much more selfish reasons for accepting her, none that he would reveal just yet, and not to those unworthy.

"I accept." He reached out his hand and grabbed Hawked by the shoulder, he took her weapon carefully pushing her up to his guards , every one cleared a path as they walked thru, her companions were all yelling in the background but she didn't look back. She stood strong in the face of her adversary , even if that meant she was walking to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Setting sail**

What he expected he did not get, the Arishok expected Hawke to talk all the time like other humans but she had not uttered a word, he expected her to fight them as they locked her in a cell but she was silent and cooperated. Her will was like Qunari steel, he walked around the camp observing his men as they packed up their camp, he was ready to leave this cesspool of a city.

He had yet told his men of his plans behind accepting Hawke, he watched as she stood under their scrutinizing gazes unmoving, unflinching in her resolve. Hawke was closer to the Qun than she thought, he imagined she saw death before her, he had seen her when she was weak whether she had known it or not, but in the face of her enemy, she was fearless and hard as stone.

With the camp packed the Airshock unlocked the cage motioning for Hawke to step out, she did as instructed without even a sigh of agitation after standing for several hours without food or water, she did not ask for anything just stood there like a wall. "Walk." the Airshock commanded, keeping close on her heels as he led her to the ship, he was tempted to lock her in the cells below but decided to lead her to his quarters.

"You will stay here, until I can trust you, then we will see about getting you more fitting quarters." he pointed to the captain's cabin and watched as she walked up the steps and into the room, Still the Airshock waited for her to snap at him, to fight him in some way, but she did not.

Hawke sat down on the floor within the captains quarters, her eyes traveled over the large bed in the corner of the room, easily it could fit her entire band of misfits on it. Guilt gnawed at her gut, she had really chosen to exchange her self for Isabella so she could fully convert to the Qun, but she left her friends thinking she did it only for the pirate.

Noticing a familiar mat Hawke's lips formed a small smile, putting the Mat on the floor she let out a relieved smile as she sat upon it. The mat had the qunari sun symbol on it, it was used for meditation usually during times of distress, or after, even before battle. Some Qunari just meditate everyday because it suits them, and now this would calm her nerves and settle her guilt.

Walking into his quarters the Airshock eyed Hawke as she say meditating on his mat, a strange sense of calm washed over him as he did not seem to mind her touching his things, but this also caused him a smidgen of unrest. Placing down the plate of food he had prepared for her he sat down at his desk across from her opening up one of the letters he had received earlier, he decided not to interrupt her meditation.

The smell of fresh bread had Hawke's eyes snapping open, she looked up only to be met by the intense golden black orbs of the Arishok "Eat." was all he said as he pointed to the table, nodding her head she stood up , gently she brushed off the mat she was using setting it back in its spot , she didnt walk away from it before speaking "Ashkost say hissra (Seek peace with your gods) Ataash varin kata (In the end lies glory)"

The Airshock watched her as she ate, she seemed at peace with her decision, but he could still sense her disquiet, if he had not been paying such close attention he would not have heard her words "Thank you for the food." She spoke them quietly ,but not timidly. He nodded in response with a small grunt.

"Where am I to sleep?" she asked suddenly as she stood, the Airshock had not given it much thought when he brought her in here, other than showing his men his intention by allowing her into his quarters. She did not understand the significance yet of course, speaking the Qun and living the Qun are two entirely different things, but the Airshok was still impressed with what she had learned without help from the tribes.

"The bed is big enough for two." He pointed to the bed , he watched as she took a deep breath, he waited for her to argue once more, but she did not, she walked over to the bed and sat upon it, slowly she removed each piece of her armor and sat it neatly upon the table beside the bed.

The Airshok dug his nails into his palms as she removed her top , soon followed by her pants as she crawled over his bed in nothing but her smalls. Her frame was tiny compared to the qunari women he had seen, but her body held curves, she was agile and slim. Hawke pulled back the red furs on his bed and snuggled herself beneath them, he was surprised at how quickly sleep had taken her.

Hawke thrashed in her sleep, the dark haunting dreams plagued her, Bethany with her hollowed dark eyes, the snarl that left her lips before Hawke had to drive her dagger into her own sisters breast. The Airshok rolled over watching the tiny human as sweat beads built up on her forehead, he too many times woken with dreams of his battles. Reaching over he wrapped an arm around the tiny woman beside him pulling her to his chest, he told himself it was to stop her needless thrashing that had kept him from his sleep, but he couldn't help a soft smile as her body let out a sigh and she relaxed into his chest.

Hawke woke with a start as she slammed into the floor of the rolling ship, thunder rang out clear in the sky as the Airshoks voice carried over the booming of waves as thy lapped the side of the ship like an angry fire. Steadying herself she quickly pulled on her breeches and tunic, picking up her sword she tied it to her back, quickly she walked out of the captain's cabin to see if she could be of use.

Two hours she had been out on deck in the buffeting rain, tying down sails and crates on the deck, a few qunari nodded in thanks as she rushed to their aid, the Airshok had yet to tell her to go back to he cabin so she figured her help was appreciated. A strong wave washed over the deck, her eyes caught sight of one of the Sten as he flew off the side, he struggled against the dark water but to no avail, she had remembered reading that the Sten could not swim.

Frantically she hunted for something, when her eyes landed on a free rope she rushed to it, tying one end to her waist and the other to one of the side rails of the ship. Curious as to her intentions the Airshok approached , placing a hand on her shoulder as her eyes landed on the Sten.

Without a word she unwrapped her sword, she held it out to the Airshok and watched as he took a deep breath before taking her sword in his hands, a nod was all she gave him before she dove into the water.

Minutes felt like hours as she swam out to the Sten, he had stopped thrashing in the water, she had thought he was dead until she pulled him against herself , his pulse was there but his breaths were shallow, he had swallowed too much water in his fight for survival. The ox-man was too heavy for her to pull in the water, try as she might the water lapped at her face in angry waves as she tried to swim back to the ship.

Slowly she undid the rope around her waist, tying a much larger hole in the rope she wrapped it around the stens shoulders, her eyes met with one of the Ashaad on the ship , silently sending him her command, he nodded as he walked over to the rope pulling the Sten slowly towards the ship.

Hawke began her slow struggle back to the vessel, her heart hammered in her chest when her eyes caught sight of it, a massive black fin swarmed around her. The Airshok dug his nails into the rail, he watched as she stopped swimming, his eyes scanning the water until he too saw the obvious threat, a low growl was all he gave.

Slowly Hawke reached into her boot, a small dagger was all that stood between her and death, she waited for it, knew it was coming, the sharp sting in her leg followed by a loud scream that she could not stop before she was pulled into the waiting darkness.

Qunari stood on the rail of the ship, watching the water as the red tint rose to the top, the Airshok felt a pang in his chest , he did not understand this new-found pain as his eyes held steady on the water. Turning he grunted ready to walk away , a loud gasp from behind him stopped him mid stride.

Hawke screamed as the beast grabbed her leg pulling her into the water , the pain shot thru her body but she relied on her survival instincts, gripping the dagger in both hands she drove it as hard as the water would permit into the beasts skull, over and over she drove the knife home, with the intent to kill, not mame, not save herself, but to kill her opponent in his own territory.

Grabbing the tail fin on the shark Hawke forced herself to the surface, she was not sure how long she had been beneath the water but the air was welcome into her now aching lungs. The air buffeted sprinkles of stinging water into her eyes, across her face, she struggled to pull her kill to the ship, once her hand landed on the side of the ship she held up the tail to the same Ashaad that had pulled the sten on board, taking a deep breath she was ready to pull herself up when strong hands gripped her wrist pulling her easily from the water.

She watched him, the Airshok, as he lifted her into his arms, he said nothing as he carried her wounded body toward the stairs to the lower deck, "Have what you will of the kill, but the teeth are mine!" Hawke yelled to the Ashaad, he nodded his head with a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he and the others set to work on the shark.

"Do you require a Saarebas?" The Airshock asked as he lay her on the infirmary cot, her eyes wandered over to the Sten she had pulled from the water.

"Will he survive?" she asked completely ignoring the Airshoks questions, he grunted and nodded at her before crossing his arms impatiently awaiting her response.

"No, I require some bandages, and maybe elf-root paste, Magic and I do not see eye to eye." Hawke responded as she forced herself to try to sit up.

The Airshock reached out, pushing Hawke back onto the bed as he walked to the other side of the room grabbing up some paste and a roll of bandages, sitting down beside her he pulled her leg close to himself. the small basin of water next to the Airshok was now tinted bright red, the once white cloth was now a rose color, Hawke's eyes never left his hands as they took care of her, he was gentle, which she had thought impossible with the massive Ox-man.

"Drink this." The Airshok commanded as he handed Hawke foul-smelling dark liquid, she took a deep breath before gulping down its contents quickly, not wanting to savor the taste of the concoction.

Not too much later her eye lids felt heavy, her head lolled to the side of the medical cot she was in, she barely remembered the feeling of the small bed leaving her back, the feel of stone muscle against her cheek as she was cradled in strong arms, the smell of rosewood war paint in her nose, the feel of soft furs as she was placed on a massive bed.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to deny the darkness its call, the Airshok walked over to a bench before the fire in his room , he pulled out her sword, sitting down on the bench with it in one hand and a cloth in the other. Hawke struggled to watch him as he slowly wiped the cloth down the blade, "Rest." was his command , as she finally allowed the darkness to take her.

After checking over to be sure Hawke was still in a deep sleep from the tea, the Airshok walked out onto the deck of the ship, his eyes landed on the Ashaad from before, he was sitting on the deck with a string lacing it around the sharks teeth. "What are you doing?" he asked as he leaned against a pole beside the Ashaad, crossing his arms across his massive chest.

"Basalit-an requested the teeth, is she does not like them this way she can do as she will with them." The Ashaad responded not looking up from his task at hand. The Airshok nodded his head with a grunt before making his way below deck, he walked over to the Sten who now sat up in his bunk looking at the wall in thought,

"You are awake." The Airshok spoke, the Sten nodded his head before turning to his leader.

"It is true then, the Basalit-an is the reason I still draw breath?" The sten watched as the Airshok nodded his head, it was then the Sten knew he had to do something in return, without another word the Airshok left him to his worries, walking back up to his cabin where the tiny human that confused them all still lay in his bed.

Hawke slowly opened her eyes, it had been a long time since she had slept thru the night, it was when she went to stretch she noticed something or someone was holding her in place. Steady even breaths fanned across the top of her head, he looked down to see she was firmly anchored to a massive chest by a massive blue bronze arm.

At first she wanted to panic or pull away, she didn't know if it would anger him to wake up in a such a position with her, but no matter her thoughts she did not do it. Reaching out she gently ran a finger up his arm, feeling the lines and scars gently , wandering over each one as if it was a discovery in itself. A sound like a purr was leaving the Airshoks chest as she did so, a small smile graced her lips as she continued her journey, as if she was mapping out the scars and lines in his arm that now held her.

The Airshok lay still as he felt her gentle fingers run across his skin, keeping his eyes firmly closed he did not want her to stop, he wanted her to be comfortable with him, he was not sure why but he wanted to be closer to her. When her fingers stopped and her breathing evened out he knew that she had fallen back into her slumber, his arm tightened around her , he was well aware she had heard the humming in chest, the sound of appreciation that left him of its own free will.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

When Hawke stepped out onto the deck that morning she was not expecting this, Qunari stopped their work to greet her, to show her things and teach her what different things were in the Qunari language. Feeling overwhelmed with Happiness Hawke did not try to hide her smile as each different person taught or told her something, a few of the warriors even rubbed their forehead against hers in respect.

The Ashaad from the night before approached her , kneeling down before her he held out a small box, her eyes lingered for a woman before he gave and impatient huff which made her grin grow. Slowly she opened the box, a single tear strolled down her cheek as she pulled out the Sharks teeth necklace and the matching bracelet, she held it out to him and turned without word the Ashaad took the necklace hooking it behind her neck, soon following with the bracelet he had made.

"Thank you Ashaad, Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."(Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun) She bowed her head to the Ashaad who's chest swelled as she spoke the words, he nodded before placing his forehead against hers lightly, then walked away.

Hawke spun around with a large smile on her face bumping her nose into a stone , well a qunari, the Sten she saved to be exact. "Shanedan Basalit-an." (I'll hear you/ Hello.)

"Shanedan Sten." Hawke said with a small smile , he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, she accepted the gesture once more before pulling back, her eyes watched as he turned his back to her for a moment.

When he turned back to her he held something in his hands, her eyes traveled over the small dagger reminding her of the one she had sunk into the sharks skull. He held out the dagger to her, a gesture few had seen by the Qunari, the giving of a fitting weapon, a sign of respect and honor among them.

Hawke took the blade gently in her finger tips, it was perfectly balanced, well made, hard and durable "It is Qunari steel." The Sten spoke , she nodded at him with a smile on her lips, her fingers gently traced over the steel before she tucked it into her sash. Once more she touched foreheads with the Sten before he walked off to do his duties.

The Airshok watched as his men greeted her with respect, the Ashaad with his gift of jewelry from her kill, the Sten with the gift of steel for his life, the welcome rubbing of foreheads from the rest had shown his words of her being Basalit-an were true. He watched as she approached him on his perch , she walked up next to him eyes over the horizon but did not speak, he looked to her and decided to break the silence.

"Shanedan Hawke." He watched as she looked down at him, the smile still on her lips from the days events.

"Shanedan Kadan." She said quietly before looking out over the ocean, once more she had called him this, Kadan, where the heart lies. He studied the human before him, she stood proud with her arms behind her back fingers interlacing with each other. She was a woman without a doubt, but she was a warrior.

He had grown accustomed to humans talking nonsense non stop, spewing out their life stories at a glance, but Hawke she remained silent, her eyes always scanning the shores and the sky, ever watchful of her surroundings, but relaxed in them like she belonged there.

"What are your plans when we reach Par-Vollen ?" The Airshok asked her quietly, he could almost see the gears turning in her head before her lips opened.

"I will convert and give myself to the Qun, and from there my duty will be given to me, as it should be." She spoke truly, her eyes held resolve her posture was relaxed, the Airshok studied her for a moment, seeing if there was any doubt behind her words.

When he found no doubt he felt pride inside himself, she was going to be qunari, he could choose her as his mate, it was his right as Airshok to choose the mate he wishes. He was allowed only one mate, being Airshok meant he needed a steady line of strong children, he had his fair share of women on Par-Vollen , none had carried his child and none had been taken to his tent, many had hoped to be his Kadan, but now he could see why he had chosen to wait.

"Airshok." Ashaad spoke as he stood before him, he nodded his head in greeting before the Ashaad continued "We approach the shores of Fendarin, here we will rest for two weeks to restock our depleted resources, then it will be another months time before we reach home." The Airshok nodded before he stood walking across the deck of the ship, his eyes traveling over the mass of land before them, he watched as his once calm Hawke became more watchful, when she walked back to his cabin he was unsure of what she had planned.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hawke emerged from the cabin some minutes later, full in armor her sword on her back, her eyes scanned the shore as the boat came into dock, the Airshok once again took pride in the warrior she was.

When camp was set Hawke stood with arms crossed beside the Airshok, she was not sure if he had minded her presence but a piece of her heart told her that she belonged here , at his side, her sword ready to strike his foes.

xoxoxox

The sun had settled below the horizon, the dim twilight light made the trees shadows dance around the camp, it was Hawke's turn to take watch. Her eyes and ears were sharp as she stood ready, her sword no longer on her back but at her side ready for anything that would sneak up on the camp.

Her ears twitched at the sound of a snapping twig, her eyes darted over the darkness as she kept her breathing steady, she heard the draw back of the bow, her feet carried her quickly to the Airshok , she did not think she acted, stepping before him she held her arms out , her eyes found her enemy in the trees before the arrow caught between her armors folds cutting deeply into her shoulder.

The Airshok froze as he watched the arrow sink into her flesh, she stood before him ready to give her life at a moments notice, she did not hesitate, he watched in fascination with her as she ran into the darkness, a roar of battle lust leaving her lips, soon the sound of slicing could be heard from the trees. He did not leave his perch as his men walked into the trees behind her, he felt his heart hammer in his chest, his pure desire for the woman was something more than just primal lust, she was his Kadan, and now he knew for sure.

Hawke grunted as she steadied herself against a tree, the pain in her shoulder and the blood loss making it hard for her to walk, she had not expected it when a hand landed on her shoulder , she spun around with her sword stopping at the neck of the Ashaad. He grunted and waited until she lowered her sword before his eyes strayed to the arrow in her shoulder, a silent command and she nodded leaning against the tree to brace herself for the coming pain.

Her battle roar echoed across the trees as the Ashaad pulled the arrowhead firmly and swiftly from her shoulder, blood seeped from the cracks in her armor, her legs wobbled and she stumbled forward. Hawke grunted as her knees and hands connected with the ground, her breathing was labored as she felt the familiar sting of poison coursing thru her veins, that arrow had been meant for the Airshok, the smell of deathroot extract filled her nose, she gagged silently digging her sword into the dirt forcing herself to her feet.

silently he watched the tree line, waiting for her to return, the Ashaad and others returned a few moments ago, dropping a blood covered arrow into his hands, he knew this was the one meant for him, the one his Kadan had taken in his place. Then she emerged from the trees, he could see the sweat on her skin as she carried her breast-plate over her shoulder, blood dripped down her chest and across her face , her breaths were short and labored. Looking down at the arrow the Airshok lifted it to his nose, a deep breath told him what had to be done.

Hawke watched as the Airshok raised from his perch, with purposeful steps he approached her, leaning down without asking permission he lifted her off her feet into his arms, "Do not sleep Kadan." he instructed her, she felt her heart flutter at the term she had never heard him use before, the kindness in his eyes told her that he too felt for her what she had tried to hide.

When the Airshok gently placed her on his bed he pulled out the water basin , his large hands gently cleaning around the wound, his gaze never leaving the hole in her shoulder, his gaze intense and angry. Leaning down over her he watched as her eyes fluttered, he growled at her to gain her attention "Do not rest, this will hurt."

Hawke did not know what he meant until his head sunk down to the wound, she felt his hot breath before the sharp sting of his teeth and the sucking on the wound made her thrash beneath him. Easily the Airshok steadied her, he felt his world tilt as she cried out in furious pain, as tears left her eyes he stood up spitting the poison into a small basin before walking back to her with a bandage. She did not look at him as she felt ashamed, tears still leaking from her eyes, the Airshok placed a clawed finger on her chin once he was done bandaging her wound, she turned her eyes to meet his.

Gently he reached around her pulling her into his lap as he took his spot on the bed, laying her head on his chest he allowed her moment of weakness "Find strength in me kadan." he told her , she allowed herself to sob, her arms around his massive neck as he ran his hands up and down her back. Sleep found her in the arms of her not so gentle giant, The Airshok still sat against the headboard of his bed with Hawke in his hands, none on this land would be free of his fury, he would find who had sent the scout to harm him, those who harmed his Kadan.

Hawke had awoke a few hours later, she opened her eyes to look up at the Airshok, he had a book in one hand his other absentmindedly rubbing small circles on her hip, he felt her stir and he looked down at her "You should be resting." He told her.

With a small smile Hawke looked up at him, then to the book in his hand, bold as it was she reached out and took the book in her own hands, turning so her back was against him she settled between his massive legs opening to the page he was reading, he could easily see over her, and they sat in silence this way, reading the book, with silent nods as he completed a page she would flip it to the next.

It was oddly comforting for the Airshok, reading his book with her, the way she waited for him to finish and nod against her skin before turning the page, they were in sync with each other, she did not need his words to tell her what he wanted, just his silent command. She was one with the Qun, she just had to accept the vows, he wanted her as a mate, and would challenge all who dared question his choice.

Hawke stood from her perch on the Airshoks lap as he had fallen asleep a short while ago, she pulled the furs up over his massive chest with a soft smile before taking a seat on the bench that she had seen him on before. Picking up a piece of his armor she set to work, on a task that would take the rest of her night but she did not care.

The Airshok woke to an empty bed, he turned over and his eyes widened , and his heart swelled. On the old armor rock sat his armor, it had been cleaned properly and set among the rack neatly, his sword and axe beside it on soft smaller cut furs, they were perfectly cleaned and sharpened the way the blade of a warrior should be taken care of. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, it was not his intent to pretend to be asleep but when the folds of his tent opened her kept his eyes closed and waited.

Hawke stepped in quietly to the Airshoks tent, setting down a tray on the table she set out the food she had prepared for him, she had taken some advice from the Ashaad and sten preparing a meal she thoguht would remind him of home, something to make his worries disappear if even for a moments time. She set his tea off to the side, the pot was still scalding hot.

Slowly she approached the bed, reaching out her hand she gently touched the tip of one of his massive horns, her gentle fingers tracing each line as she explored down the horn, her fingers ghosted across the skin of his face, leaning down she placed her forehead to his, rubbing her nose against his she let out a soft sigh "I will always be there Kadan." she whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek, turning she walked from the tent to see to her duties around camp.

The Airshok opened his eyes, he touched the place on his cheek she had kissed, the soft burning of her touch warmed him in ways he did not think was possible, he heard the men speak of Kadan before, in a way the thought made him think his men were soft, but now he truly understood that you could not control it when you met your true mate. Standing he walked to the table and a smile had graced his lips, she had prepared spiced breakfast bread with honied spice ham, the tea beside it had the scent of home.

Hawke growled in her throat as she slashed out with her sword again, the elf dodged with a smirk on his lips "Come now Bella, you would wish to do harm to one as beautiful as myself?"

"You are not beautiful!" Hawke spat as she charged him, her shoulder connected with the elf bringing him to the ground , raising her sword above her head she squealed loudly as he thrust his lips throwing her off him into the dirt.

"You are distracted my lovely warrior.." the elf taunted , his eyes glimmered with mischief as he approached her again "Come let Zevran ease your tension."

A loud roar behind them caught Hawke's attention, the elf Zevran froze in his tracks, the air around the Airshok crackled as he walked, his eyes on his Kadan as her cheek bled from the assassins dagger tips, he had aimed to do harm not to kill.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later inside of the camp the assassin sat in his cell after telling the Airshok his intention to kill him, he had told him of the antivian crows, and how they were hired by the nobles of Kirkwall to kill him for his deeds against the Viscount.

Zevran sighed as he looked around, he did not expect to see such a beautiful woman here, the way the giant ox-man walked up to her , the way his thumb brushed across the womans cheek so gently, his forehead pressed to hers as a sign of affection he had not seen between qunari before. He was shocked to his core, from what he had seen and read the Qunari were not capable of such actions, but the Airshok turned to him, Zevran now understood that his actions would not go unpunished, the woman he had attacked was one of great importance to the leader of the barbarian Ox-men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You are not worthy**

The Airshok woke once again to an empty bed, his armor and weapons polished and food on the table, she impressed him more each day, she remained a woman in her domestic duties but remained a warrior in her steadfast routine. After eating his much-needed meal the Airshok left his tent walking about their camp slowly, his eyes wandering about the sea of men that were going about their tasks.

"Ashaad, where is the Basalit-an?" The Airshok questioned looking to one of his men, the Ashaad pointed to the back of the camp where they had built a make shift holding cell inside of a cave, with a grunt he nodded walking off towards the cells.

When voices reached his ears he leaned back on the wall, he could see them but they could not see him, he could hear everything as his dark eyes watched his Kadan.

Hawke watched the assassin as he pressed leaned back against the wall, his hands behind his head as if he was not worried, but the signs of his fear were evident, sweat beads formed on his forehead, his words sometimes stumbled as he spoke.

"Such a beauty like yourself, surely you are not really interested in the lumbering giant ox-man." Zevran watched as her face remained impassive, "Come now I must be much more to your liking, I am smaller but I have skills.." Zevran continued , he watched as she approached the door to his cage, she opened it stepping inside "Just let me touch you once and you will decide.."

The Airshok felt rage bubble in him , he watched as she entered the mans cage, he was ready to walk in and grab her when he stopped at her next action.

Hawke grabbed Zevran by the throat slamming him into the wall with a feral growl as she dug her gauntleted fingers into his neck "You speak of what you do not know!" Her hands dug deeper as blood trickled down her gauntlet "You will not speak ill of my Kadan, or my people!" Dropping Zevran to the floor she pressed her boot into his chest "I love him, I am his and he is mine!" She stomped on his satisfied as blood spouted out of his mouth, a grin worked on her lips as he scurried back across the floor until his back hit the wall. "Nothing to say now?" She all but growled she was ready to strike him again when a massive arm linked around her waist.

"Kadan.." The voice rumbled against her back, she took deep breaths as she spun around to look at him, he allowed her to spin his eyes staring into hers "Come." He commanded releasing her, he expected her to follow instantly but he heard her retreating footsteps , the Airshok turned around.

"You are not worthy!" She growled as she punched him once more for good measure, she wanted to continue her assault on him but two massive hands lifted her by her waist hauling her over his shoulder.

The other Qunari in the camp said nothing as the Airshok carried her away from the caves, she was sure many had heard her rage , the way she confessed her love for the Airshok, her cheeks tinged pink , she wondered how long he had stood there.

The Airshok carried her to his tent, lowering her to her feet he stared at her , simply regarding her for a moment with his intense eyes. Slowly he leaned down pressing his forehead to hers, she leaned in rubbing her nose against his "I'm sorry.. " She whispered feeling ashamed of her outburst, the Airshok growled low in his chest as he cupped her face in his.

"Do not apologize to me." The command was in his tone, but he knew she would not follow, his stubborn Kadan was ready to defend him from any enemy, whether it be an arrow, sword , or an assassins silver tongue. Slowly the Airshok leaned down, his lips feather light over her own, Hawke let out a small sigh of pleasure before his lips covered hers, hunger hid behind that kiss, as he pressed her against the post in the center of the tent, her eyes closed in passion as she tilted her head to gain better access to his lips.

Panting she pulled her lips from his, Hawke looked up into the Airshoks eyes and without words she knew, he had felt the same for her, she knew that the words she spoke to Zevran were not wrong. Slowly the Airshok set her down, his forehead touched hers once more, no other words were needed at this moment.

The Airshok found it harder and harder to control his urges with Hawke, he found himself watching her more, wanting to mate with her, to put his scent on her. He grumbled under his breath when he heard the clashing of swords from the training ring behind him, he turned and wished at that moment he hadn't. Hawke stood proud in the ring, he never understood how her tiny form could hold the massive broadsword, but she did it with ease. She was dressed in nothing but a breast place, on her back was the red Hawke tattoo, on her front was the Qunari warpaint, he notices how she had marked herself the way he had, pride filled his chest , as did the amount of the possessive nature he felt for the woman he called Kadan.

She moved quickly dodging attacks from the much larger Qunari, her body was nimble and small "No Ashaad I am smaller, think of fighting a Imekari." Hawke shouted at her opponent, as he swung his sword once more too wildly. "Ashaad, if you do not cut me this time I will kick your ass!" Hawke bellowed, true to her word when the Ashaad missed again she swung on him, she did not relent as she brought him to the ground jabbing her sword into the ground beside him "You must learn to take those smaller than you, In time it will come." She reached out her hand helping the Asaad up from the ground, they touched foreheads for a moment , before he turned walking away from the training circle.

Hawke pulled her blade out of the dirt, pulling a rag from her side pocket she wiped it clean of dirt before lightly placing it in its holder on her back. The Airshok let out a purr of appreciation as he looked over her, she was in a chain mail skirt that sat three inches above her knees, the chain mail breast-plate left little to the imagination, her warpaint was set exactly as his, all but the tattoo on her back. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she approached him, the sway in her hips the smile on her face, the glint in her eye that said she was pleased with her sparring.

"Shanedan." She greeted as she stopped before him, his eyes traveled over her before he let out a low growl.

"Shanedan Kadan." Hawke leaned down, pressing her forehead to his, the Airshok pulled her in his lap as his nose brushed hers. "You are teaching the Ashaad." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes Kadan." She kept her forehead to his, the other Qunari stopped to look for a brief moment before continuing on with their duties.

"Good." The Airshok said nothing more as they settled into silence.

xoxoxoxooxoxox

Hawke followed the path with the Airshok and the multiple Beresaad, they had decided to scout the lands for any other evidence of these Antivian crows. Even as she felt protected Hawke did not let her guard down, her eyes were scanning over her surroundings as no one spoke.

She found her time so far among the Quanri a welcome change, they did not exchange needless words, no one was hounding her to help them with their problems, and she had saved Kirkwall just not in the way she had imagined it happening. The icy paths that they walked were not easy for her or the others, as the wind began to pick up the Beresaad separated from her and the Airshok, he had granted them permission to go back to camp.

"Should we have let them go?" She asked breaking the silence that they had always shared. She sat up on the icy ridge with the Airshok simply looking down on a small encampment below them.

"I am not afraid of a few bas." Was the Airshoks answer.

When darkness began to fall Hawke had settled herself on the ground, her back against the Airshoks legs, her head fell to the side slightly as she began to doze off, as she heard the airshok unsheathed his weapons she sprang up quickly her eyes traveling over the woods surrounding them.

"How many?" she asked as she stood ready, her sword out and in her hands.

"Many." The airshok kept his impassive gaze on the woods, his axe hung over his shoulder and sword at his side, his eyes twitching now and then as they shifted over the shadows.

The sound of multiple bows stretching reached their ears, the airshok gritted his teeth "Vashedan!" he cursed as he readied himself to charge, but it was too late, the hail of arrows sprayed around them bouncing of their armor in places, only one hit home, the arrow deeply imbedded itself into the Airshoks chest, Hawke growled as she reached down pulling his arm around her shoulder.

"Leave me Kadan!" The Airshok growled as she stood on the ledge with his arm around her shoulder, he knew she could survive without his weight stopping her.

"Never. Ataash varin kata (In the end lies glory) and my place is with you." Hawke spoke the last words softly, the footsteps approaching were numerous, the Airshok felt it as his body gave way to darkness, but not before he heard the battle cry of his Kadan.

xoxoxoxooxoxox

The Airshok woke in the medical tent of the camp, he growled as one of the healers pulled the arrow from his chest, he felt the Ashaad holding his arms down to keep him from thrashing. "How did I get back?" he looked up to one of the Ashaad , he pointed to the bed behind him.

"Your Kadan carried you." Nothing more was said as the Airshok allowed the Saarebas (mage) to heal his wounds.

When the Airshok woke next he looked over at the bed beside him, his Kadan lay there still perfectly still, the only thing telling him she was still alive was the slow rising and falling of her chest. Slowly he pulled himself off the bed , walking to her side he pulled up a chair , his gaze lingering on her bruised and battered face.

"What happened?" he questioned the Karasaad** (soldier)** that stood beside her bed with his arms crossed.

"When she came back, you were slung over her shoulder, she was covered in blood, she would not allow a healer to touch her until you were taken care of, when we went to the place of the battle, there were over thirty men dead on the ground." The Karasaad watched as the Airshok sucked in a deep breath "She said she would kill us if we did not heal you first." with this a small chuckle left the Karasaads lips, he was picturing Hawke slaughtering them all.

"She truly is something." A voice came from the other side of the room, the Airshok and Karasaad turned to see one of the Kithshok (leader of qunari) standing in the door way, he had made even the Airshok seem small in size, his massive arms folded over his chest.

"I name this woman Sataareth (defender/elite) and welcome her to the Qun." The Kithshok said no more as he walked out of the tent, both the Karasaad and the Airshok sat wordless, never had a woman been given the rank of a warrior, but to be named Sataareth skipping Viddathari (convert to qun) completely, was a great honor.

While she slept the Airshok set to work cleaning her wounds and piercing her ears, this would tell her when she woke that she was now one of the Qun, the other Qunari would then know her new rank.

x0x00x0x0x0x

Hawke thrashed in her sleep, her eyes moving rapidly as the battle replayed in her dreams.

The Airshok had fallen limp in her arms, the arrow-head was directly planted in his heart, slowly she lowered him to the ground placing a kiss on his lips "You are not allowed to die Kadan." she whispered before picking up his Axe and her sword in her hands.

The elves charged at her, daggers slashing at the open parts of her armor, she dared not cry out as she swung the massive weapons with precision, slicing off limbs and heads of her foes. Her eyes were clouded with blood, hers and her enemies, she growled and roared as one approached the Airshok , swiping with his axe she severed his head clean off his shoulders. It continued, for hours, days she was not sure, when the last of them had fallen she had used the last of her battle fueled blood lust to hoist her Kadan over her shoulders, she would not lose him tonight.

Shooting up in her bed she screamed out for him "Kadan!" A hand shot out grasping her shoulder, she turned her head to meet his eyes, the eyes she was afraid she would never see again, she did not care of the others in the tent right now, she flung her battered body at him wrapping her arms around his neck. The Airshok rumbled deep in his chest as he pulled his Kadan closer to him, her heart hammered in her chest as she pressed her face into his neck, taking deep inhales from her nose, taking in his scent.

"My Kadan, You are one with the Qun , you are now Sataareth, it has been decided by the Kithshok." He watched as Hawke reached her hands up to her ears, a smile graced her lips as she tried to stand. "what are you doing?"

"I want to see." Hawke growled as she attempted to limp across the room, the Airshok picked her up in his arms and carried her to the tall mirror in the tent. He looked at their reflection, Hawke and himself, they certainly did make and odd pair, but he knew the warrior under the tiny woman that she was.

His eyes traveled down to her weapons, there he saw his axe was covered in blood "Kadan when did my weapon.." he stopped himself as rage flashed in her eyes, a look he loved within her many features.

"They spilled your blood, you were injured so i allowed your Asala to meet the demands of the qun." as Hawke spoke the Airshok could not stop himself , he knew she was injured but he could not wait to feel her touch, spinning her around in his arms, the airshok held her tightly as he pressed his lips to hers.

"You will have the choice of a mate now, any and all will be worthy of you." he spoke gruffly , his lips traveled over her neck his teeth grazing the skin lightly.

Hawke shuddered against him before she spoke "I have already chosen , if you would have me." In response the Airshok growled , he was pleased with her answer, and he would not have given her the choice of another.

"Good I do not have to kill anyone tonight." With that he wanted to take her to his tent, but he knew she was too injured for pleasures of the flesh, carrying her to his tent he lay her among the furs , placing himself beside her he kissed her shoulder gently "When you are healed, we will seal our union." a soft sigh left Hawke's lips as she pressed herself further into the mattress , her entire body curled up firmly against his massive chest.

xoxoxoxoxox

(a:n/ I am looking for a beta, i know this chapter is short, but the next will be much longer, If you are willing to help me out with my grammar / other mistakes please let me know.)

Read and rate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chatper 4 : Cookies and swordplay**

The Airshok expected to wake up to an empty bed again, but when he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful kadan on his bed, her long hair sprawled out across the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes twitched now and then from the dream she was having, the bruises and cuts that marred her beautiful face only reminded him of how much he had grown to care for the human, his Kadan.

Slowly he pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake her as he dawned his armor and stepped out into the cool morning air. Swiftly he set to work gathering up ingredients to cook for her , she had proven herself worthy of his affection, more than once now. Looking up from his cooking spot over the fire his eyes landed on the Kithshok who was leaned up against a tree, the Airshok was surprised the Leader was still there, but knew his place and did not question.

x

o

x

o

x

Hawke opened her eyes slowly, the smell of freshly cooked food hit her senses like a swift kick in the gut, to emphasize her growing hunger her belly let out a loud roar as she stretched her aching limbs. A loud chuckle had her peeking out from the mass of furs that her morning stretch had her tangled in , she smiled meekly at the Airshok, it was the first time she had seen such a large smile on his face.

The Airshok walked over to the bed, reaching into the furs he pulled Hawke out slowly she let out a shriek of laughter as he placed her over his shoulder, her giggles continued as he carried her over to the table setting her gently on the seat that was three sizes too large for her.

"Good morning to you too." Hawke said with a grin, the Airshok looked down at her, his clawed finger tracing across her smooth skin.

"Eat Kadan, you will need to get your strength back." He sat on the chair across from her , leaning his elbows on his knees as he put his chin in his hands, watching her expression as she ate.

Hawke had grown accustom to him staring at her now, she picked up one of the pieces of meat slowly eating it savoring the flavor of the spices he added. A soft moan of appreciation left her lips, a smirk found its way on her lips as she heard the growl from across the table, picking up a piece of the meat she leaned forward holding it out to the Airshok, he leaned forward allowing his lips to graze the lips of her fingers as she fed him.

Their gazes locked and she felt the heat pool in her body, her mind was swirling with want that she had fought so hard to keep in check... _why did she fight it?..._her mind wandered as she looked at him. "Eat." He commanded in a husky dark voice, she smiled returning to her food.

No sooner than she had finished eating the tent flap opened , Hawke held back a gasp at the size of the Qunari who entered the room, the Airshok rose and bowed his head placing a hand on his chest so she decided to do the same. " Shanedan Kithshok." The Airshok greeted.

"Shanedan." the Kitshok responded before his eyes landed on Hawke "I would like to see your fighting style, I will not to judge too harshly because you are injured, but many wish to know exactly how you defeated all of those men and carried back our Airshok."

Hawke nodded her head " My duty is clear." She spoke quickly before walking over to gather up her armor and weapons. Knowing that the Qunari had no simple desires she did not pause when she stripped off her night-clothes to her smalls, picking up each piece of armor as if it was a beloved child as she strapped it on her person.

"You have taught her of the Qun well." The Kithshok spoke to the Airshok as Hawke continued to dress herself.

"No she taught herself." The Airshok responded his eyes still on her as she picked up the brush on the table with a clay jar of red body paint.

x

o

x

o

x

"Again!" Hawke commanded from the center of the ring, four of the Karasten charged her from all directions, each one wielding a wooden weapon , it would leave bruises and welt but not kill, she did not have to hold back. Spreading her a bit she lowered her stance, bare feet digging into the cold ground below her, with a swift duck and dodge to the left she swept her weapon in a circle successfully tripping the four Qunari that had charged her. Reaching down to each one she helped them up, gently touching foreheads with each one.

" Hawke." The Kitshok spoke clearly as he looked down at her from his spot around the dueling ring "Maraas toh ebra-shok(You alone are basalit-an"A non-Qunari worthy of respect")... That is odd for a human."

Hawke knew a compliment when she heard it and bowed her head greatfully as she placed a hand on her heart "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." she spoke clearly, her Qunlat had improved greatly, the Airshok felt pride as he watched the Kitshok enter the arena with her. He lowered his head to hers, gently touching his forehead to hers one hand on her shoulder.

x

o

x

o

x

Hawke smiled to herself as she busied herself with the makeshift oven she had made from stones, the sweet smell of ferelden cookies had attracted quite the audience and she knew she would have to bake many more before the night was over. Hungry eyes surrounded her as she unloaded and reloaded the oven many many times.

Two hours later Hawke had a little over two hundred cookies made, she handed a satchel full to each of the Qunari who basically tripped over each other to get them, she risked a giggle as for the first time she had seen a little but of childish nature in the qunari people.

Last two satchels in hand she walked to the Airshoks tent where he and the Kitshok were talking, a large grin was on her face as she walked in hands behind her back, the Airshok looked up and narrowed his eyes at her approach. "What are you hiding?" His brow furrowed as she shrugged one shoulder, the grin never leaving her face. "Kadan?" the Airshok growled slightly before she giggled at him.

"I brought these for you, you are lucky because the others basically called duels over their delicious flavor." with that Hawke handed the satchel to the Airshok then offered one to the Kitshok, he eyed it for a moment before accepting the small package.

She watched as they both bit into the cookies, their eyes widened slightly before the cookies quickly disappeared "What are those ?" The kitshok asked his eyes still wide with wonder from the sweet taste.

"Those are cookies." Hawke answered quickly.

"I will need to see how this is done, we do not have these in Par Vollen, i will rectify that." The Kitshok gave her a small smile, Hawke was elated with this, even the Airshok seemed shocked by the smile on the other Qunaris face. " I do think you are more than Sataareth Hawke, you are Ben-Hassrath ( heart of many/ defender of qunari faith.) I would like to give this title to you."

Never in his life had the Airshok witnessed anyone climb so quickly in the Qunari chain, but he had stopped being so surprised when it had come to his Kadan, she had been quickly accepted and more in touch with the Qun than any other from any other race, even before she had known it.

"I am honored Kithshok to accept anything that the Qun demands." Hawke did her best to hide the smile on her face. The Kitshok approached her now taking one of the golden rings off his bracelet , a small crystal shaped like a heart dangeled from it.

She bit her lip as she felt his nail pierce thru her ear, her heart hammering in her chest as he put the ring inside, he pressed his forehead to hers before turning to leave the tent "Panahedan." He spoke before disappearing out into the camp once more.

Hawke couldn't contain it any more, she let out a soft girlish squeal as she jumped into the Airshoks lap wrapping her arms around his neck, he growled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him "You are still injured you should not move around so much." he tried to sound commanding, Hawke had to give him credit, but the smile on his lips betrayed his words, he was proud of her.

Leaning in she softly placed a kiss on his lips, but what was meant to be just a soft kiss turned into a deeper one, soon she found herself floating in air as he carried her across the room. Hawke let out a squeak as she landed on the mattress , bouncing slightly as she hit the soft furs, she looked up at her Kadan with loving eyes, she could see the hunger , need and desires in his eyes.

"Kadan, tell me to stop and I will, command me to stop..." His voice trailed off as his hands slowly removed her armor. Hawke bit her lip as she lifted her hips allowing him to remove her chainmail skirts. "...before its too late.." The Airshok muttered as his eyes roamed over her now naked form, her heart hammered in her chest as he pulled off his own armor, she bit her bottom lip as he pulled out his length. "Have you ever laid with a man before?"

Hawke looked at his size ,she gulped as she shook her head "No kadan .." She barely recognized her voice as it came out husky almost as if she was parched.

The Airshok growled a possessive growl as he leaned himself over her "Good." He murmured before placing his lips on hers.

(sorry pervs im not going into detail on the sex scene im not very good at it any way!)

x

o

x

o

x

o

Hawke hissed as she woke the next morning, she ached in places she did not know she could ache, the Airshok pulled her tighter to his chest, the musky smell of their sex still lingered in the air.

She smiled as she felt the bite on her neck, the scratches on her body, heat pooled between her legs as she thought about their night together, the Airshok lifted his head to look at her as he smelled her arousal "Again Kadan?" He asked with a growl in his tone.

"Not yet Kadan.. I am still... Tender." She said quietly, he smiled with a growl as he pulled her to his chest, her cheeks instantly went red as the memories continued to surface of their night.

"My Kadan we are one." The Airshok spoke as he placed his hand on her belly "And one day we will produce strong children, who will carry out the Qun... but for now.." He leaned down capturing her lips with his, a giggle left her as she leaned into him.

x

o

x

o

x

Hawke walked proudly with her new bite on her neck, she stood now before the Crow Zevran who was on his knees in the middle of the Camp, all of the Qunari stood around them, even the Kitshok. Her eyes were not their normal color at this time, even the Airshok did not try to stop her when she demanded blood rights, "She is intimidating for her size." The Kitshok commented and the other Qunari around merely nodded in agreement.

Hawke looked down at the elf with a growl "Look at me!" She demanded, Zevran lifted his head to look at her.

"I knew my death was coming, it was only a matter of time of course, but I am glad I was killed by a beauty such as yourself. " Zevran smiled up at her, Hawke kicked him in the gut wiping the smile from his face instantly.

"Qunari blood has been spilled, The Demand of the Qun is clear." Hawke spoke as she stood before him, it was now that Zevran noticed that she was much more terrifying than any of the Qunari here. "Ashkost say hissra! (Seek peace with your gods!)" she roared before slamming her sword straight thru his head down his entire body until it entered the dirt. Blood poured from the elf who was basically split it two from her blade, it pooled around her feet swirling with the small bits of snow making it look more pink than red.

Swiftly pulling her sword from the body she raised it up to the sky yelling out "Ataash Qunari! (Glory to the Qunari!)" before walking up to the Airshok pulling his head down and kissing his lips.

A round of growls and cheers came from the other Qunari, but she didn't get to hear much more as the Airshok lifted her into his arms carrying her back to his tent, he was ready to mate with her again.


End file.
